


The Kidnapping

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Berlin AU, Hurt/Comfort (sort of), Huth is terrifying, Kidnapping, Terrifying Nazi antiterrorism policy, and this is Nazi Germany after all, but it is for an offscreen OC, dude in distress, identified flying objects, mentions of torture, tragic backstories for random origional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Written for Madchen's prompt: “Archer is kidnapped by…..someone. Firstly - how does Huth deal with the perpetrators, and secondly….how does he deal with Archer when/if he gets him back?”





	The Kidnapping

The voice on the phone line had a slight echo to it. Hans toyed with his pen as he listened, the words coming distantly through the crackle and the hiss, each edged with ice.

“This is the last message you will receive from me before sixteen hundred hours tonight…when this matter will be settled one way or the other.”

“You haven’t agreed to our terms” replied Hans.

“Your terms are unacceptable. Mine are generous. You will return Obersturmbannführer Archer to us unharmed and in return, you will not have the deaths of two hundred and twenty-five comrades on your conscience. I can bend the rules regarding those in custody and, in response to this kidnapping, I will not hunt you down like the rats you are.”

“Liar. Nothing could stop you hunting us.”

“True, but I can take my time about it. Refuse to release him and you will learn from me what it means to be hunted. As will everyone around you. Everyone you meet, everyone who knows you, everyone who has ever placed their trust in you, will burn because of your actions. You like to talk about a Nazis conscience Herr Muller, but tell me…could you bear that? The weight of that? For one man?” In the silence strange tones hummed and sighed. Hans imagined he could hear the monster breathing an inch from his ear. “It is not worth it Muller. Give him to me, I will forget this incident.”

“How do I know you will keep your word over the prisoners?”

“Well, I would love to draw up a contract for you, but speaking as a lawyer…”

“Give me a reason to believe your word. Leverage.”

A huff of breath. Hans looked up from the notepad into Elke’s eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head sternly.  _Don’t push him_.

“I can arrange the release of twenty prisoners” said the voice. “Before you return him to us. That is all. You will have to take it as a gesture of good faith.”

“And if I don’t believe in your good faith?”

“Then your world burns” said the voice through the hiss of interference. “Sixteen hundred hours. Tonight.” The line went dead.

They sat silently in the dimness of the basement for a while.

“Do you think he actually will release them?” said Elke. Her worn face was grave with uncertainty.

“He will have to  _try_  at least” replied Hans. “They have to court us like mad in any way they can, threats or no threats.”

“I’m frightened, Hans.”

“I know. I know. Me too. He meant it, didn’t he?”

“He doesn’t have to keep his word at all. He could hunt us. He could. All the people they could find…”

“Yes, well, my father was tortured to death two years ago and his body chucked in the Havel. That about rounds it up for everyone close to me they could hurt. Everyone not running. They got the full set.”

“Don’t be cold.”

“I am cold. I can’t help it. You live in the Antarctic you get cold. It gets into the bones.”

They stayed like that for a while, hands clasped in the silence.

…

“You stupid pig!”

Archer ducked and the picture hit the wall behind him, glass shattering. A tiny part of him reflected that avoidance of identified flying objects was another skill Huth had helped him to hone, albeit unintentionally.

“Thank you for dealing with them” he said neutrally.

Huth responded by throwing a whiskey bottle at him. Opening the cabinet, he then sent a fine set of antique French tumblers sailing merrily through the air, one after the other.

“You!” S _mash_  “are too valuable!” S _mash_  “to lose like that!” S _mash. Tinkle_. Have you any idea the strings I had to pull? Himmler practically had me on my knees in his office, and I am not sure I may not end up there one day, sucking the little chicken-farmers' cock because of your bloody carelessness!”

“That would certainly be against official policy.”

Huth’s eyes glittered. “It would be a shame if I were to strangle you myself” he said quietly. “After all that effort.”

Archer met his gaze. After a moment, some of the energy seemed to go out of Huth. He leant against the edge of the desk, his gaze focussed on a distant corner of the ceiling.

Archer picked his way over the broken glass. The whiskey was doing a fine job of soaking into the carpet. The smell would remain over the coming weeks, causing otherwise nervous prisoners to form a rather bohemian impression of the SS officer questioning them.

“Did they hurt you?” Huths lips barely moved as Archer perched on the desk-top next to him. The words were a soft croak from the back of his throat.

“You read the medical report.”

“I know, but did they…”

“I am fine. I am fine thanks to you.” His fingers found Huth’s and gripped them lightly. The grip was not returned. Not immediately.

Archer leaned in. Huth’s face was in profile, upturned and hard with anger.

“Thank you for…caring.”

The pressure on his fingers increased slightly.

“You are an idiot” Huth whispered.


End file.
